


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/24/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [11]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley/Harry Styles, drunk sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/24/2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thediamondskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediamondskies/gifts).



> Requested by **lazycasual** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Considering how clumsy they are stone-cold sober, their friends assume that the sex George and Harry have drunk is probably a mess of dislocated knees and elbows landing on spleens and other sundry injuries to sensitive, oft-soft body parts.

It’s not.

Their chemistry attracts them to each other like magnets, needy lips meeting and kissing in soft bites like ice cream, hands smooth with vodka curving perfectly around hips and lean thighs. George is loud and needy and sensitive when he’s drunk, fucking into Harry over and over and begging for _more more more_ , licking his own come out from the cleft of Harry’s bum and thighs like it’s another drink and he’s staving off a hangover.

In some ways, he is: they don’t get to be together often enough to keep him from getting thirsty.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
